Grumpy Neurotic
by Chrishalliwell11
Summary: "Do you even know how to have fun?" Phoebe asks. "Yeah have you ever had fun?" Paige adds. "I had fun once, it was awful." Chris finally answers, nobody sees the tears shining in the emerald depths of his sorrowful gaze. Chris-centric. AU. Revelation. T to be safe.
1. Mostly introduction

Grumpy Neurotic: "Do you even know how to have fun?" Phoebe asks. "Yeah have you ever had fun?" Paige adds. "I had fun once, it was awful." Chris finally answers, nobody sees the tears shining in the emerald depths of his sorrowful gaze.

The first 6ish chapters are just a beginning bit then around 8ish the part of the story related to the summary will begin. Sorry for the confusion.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Chapter 1

Midnight.

P3 is dead silent.

It's unnaturally still for a popular San Francisco nightclub. The silence is broken by rattling glasses and shaking light fixtures. San Francisco or The Bay City is famous for its Golden Gate Bridge and frequent earthquakes, for example the four pointer currently shaking the city.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Prescott Street is sleeping in the rare and tranquil silence, the citizens around 1320 are especially enjoying the silence as noise always seems to be coming from 1329, The Halliwell Residence.

A rumbling in the earth disturbs the rare silence and the blissful quiet ends with yelling, "Earthquake!"

Lights flick on up and down the street, abandoning all hope of the previous quiet.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

A still silence blankets the city, for once no cars are racing across the bridge. A lone person sits precariously balancing on part of the bridge, high above the Bay. All at once the supports start to quiver and vibrate, it's enough to jostle the person from his position a top the bridge. The figure tumbles towards the pavement, but by unseen forces his course changes into a gentle diagonal decent towards the waters of the Bay.

Splash!

The man hits the waves and after a moment he resurfaces and disappears in bright blue lights.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

The initial quake ends and P3 returns to the unnatural stillness from before, but the silence is broken again by a grumpy, soggy, shivering six foot one male with sopping wet chocolate brown hair that hangs slightly over his startling bright green eyes. The man grabs a towel, pajama pants, dry clothes and heads towards the direction of the lavatories. He reappears minutes later towel drying his brown locks and pulls down a few barstools. He hangs his wet clothes and damp towel on the barstools, staggers into his "room" and falls onto the lumpy couch serving as his bed, he's asleep before he hits the pillow.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

A tall lithe raven haired woman appears at the highest point of the city facing the bridge moments after the splash seemingly out of nowhere, "Take care my nephew, I will be watching over you always." Blue orbs surround her and Prue vanishes as she orbs out.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

AN: Just kinda popped in my head after reading a Grumpy Cat book/bookmark. Plus The Girl is at a writer's block and I want to give you guys a good vanquish. Really short, just introductory. More to come soon. Based off of events in the following episodes...

There's a Woogy in the house?

Centennial Charmed

And

It takes place during the time in between Prince Charmed and The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell. Meaning everybody knows Wyatt's evil and Chris is a witchlighter plus basically only Leo trusts Chris.


	2. A little nauseous

GN chapt 2

AN: In my fic the room where Chris is staying has a window that's across from the couch.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

The next morning...

Sunlight filters in through the blinds on the window across from a lumpy couch, shining directly onto the sleeping face of a twenty one year old man. Groaning the man stirs and rolls onto his side, facing the crate of beer currently serving as a bedside table. His eyes still shut he reaches out blindly towards the crate, feeling around until his hand connects with a pair of chocolate brown glasses and then an alarm clock. The hand grips the glasses and his eyes still shut, he rams them on his face, poking himself in the eye.

"Ouch!"

He grabs the clock and brings it in front of his face, seemingly unwillingly his eyes flicker half open revealing startling emerald green orbs. The clock goes flying, his eyes snap the rest of the way open, as he hurtles up into a sitting position. He waves his hand and the blinds open, bright sunlight streams in and shines in his eyes, it's almost noon, the last time he slept this late was almost eight years ago.

He hops out of 'bed' and pulls on his clothes, or at least that's what he's planning to do, but a wave of vertigo puts him back on the couch. Slowly he pulls on his clothes and shoes, then he stands, ignoring the spinning world and the urge to sit back down. He feels very nauseous and stumbles out of his 'room', nobody's there yet but the place is trashed.

"What the?"

Then he remembers, 'The quake, the bridge, the bay, falling, getting soaked, unable to orb, something or someone saving him, and orbing back here.'

He continues slowly to the bathroom and when he comes out he's feeling a bit better, though still nauseous.

He looks around the trashed club, one little spell wouldn't hurt.

"Let the object

Of objection

Become but

A dream

As I cause

The seen

To be unseen."

Blue and white orbs surround several fallen objects and put them back into place, broken glass fixes itself and the shattered lights on the tilting P3 sign shoot back into the sign, but it remains tilted.

He waves his finger on the left hand and the sign tips a little too far to the right, he moves one of his right fingers and it doesn't tilt enough.

"A little bit more to the left there Chris."

He spins around to see Phoebe standing at the bottom of the stairs behind him, "Hey, how bad's the damage to the Manor?"

"Not bad, we used the same spell you just did earlier this morning. Did you just get up?"

'How did she know?'

"Umm, yes. How did you know?" Chris asks, his face no doubt beet red.

"Besides the fact, your hair is wet and you're just now doing this, I've never seen you with glasses before." (Yeah, I know we never see him with glasses but it's my story)

Chris feels his face growing hotter, "I uh,"

Phoebe places a hand on his arm, "There's no need to hide them, trust me I know. When I first got mine a few years after we became witches I wanted to hide them too, but I got over it. Besides they make you look very smart, plus they really bring out your eyes."

Chris smiles at her, "Did you need your glasses because of a demon attack?"

Phoebe chuckles, "I wanted to blame the demons, but no. How 'bout you?"

"Mine was a demon, the Flashbulb demon to be exact."

Phoebe starts laughing and Chris joins in, it was a pretty funny name.

Chris focuses and twitches one of his fingers on both hands and the sign tilts perfectly into place, "Usually I can do that without looking on the first try. I must still be shaken up by that quake."

Phoebe nods, "I think we all are, where were you?"

Chris opens his mouth about to say he was here but a voice echos in his head, 'Just be straight to them, that's all. Don't manipulate them. Even if it is for the right reason. And for what it's worth, yes, I do trust you.'

Chris sighs, "I was meditating on the bridge, on one of the high support beams." He admits, turning his head from Phoebe's.

"Thank you for being straight with me. Are you alright?" Phoebe's voice is soft and almost caring.

Chris turns his head to look at her, "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Phoebe nods, "I came to A, check on P3 and B, to come get you."

"For what? Is Wyatt okay, did something happen? I thought Piper didn't want to see me again."

"Slow down! Wyatt's fine, no demons attacked. And as for Piper we decided after your bravery the other day and because Wyatt seems to trust you now, you can still come around."

"Gee, thanks." Chris snorts, then he sighs "I mean, thank you for the second chance. I'll try my best to not screw up this time."

"No problem, besides we were kinda unfair and harsh to you."

Chris raises an eyebrow, "Kinda?"

"Okay fine, we were unfair and harsh to you."

"It's alright, I haven't been the most trustworthy or reliable whitelighter. I've done some things I'm not proud of. I'm truly sorry."

"Stop. We're all at fault here and it wasn't right to blame you for our problems. It's a blank slate now for us all. Now let's get back."

"Thank you. And you never told me why you need me."

"Oh right, Leo's busy and I want your help."

"Okay, vague but okay. Did you drive here?"

"Paige dropped me off on her way to her temp job. So yes, let's orb."

Chris extends his hand and Phoebe places her hand on his, he concentrates and reappears in the attic.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

"Where's Piper and Wyatt?" Chris asks, not really up for another confrontation.

"Daycare."

"Ohhh" Chris's okay turns into a moan, his nausea was acting up after orbing. He without thinking instinctively leans on Phoebe for a second until the wave of nausea passes.

"Chris, are you okay?" Phoebe asks alarm in her voice.

Chris straightens blushing furiously, "Sorry, first orb of the day on an empty stomach. I'm fine now don't worry about it."

'What the heck is up with my stomach today? I'm used to being hungry.'

"If you're sure, kitchen."

They head downstairs and into the kitchen, the minute they reach the main floor Chris's nose starts twitching, "What's that smell?"

"Why I called you. I think we have another gas leak and..." Phoebe breaks off her face red.

"Y-you want me to go down to the b-basement with you." Chris asks nervously, the smell is gas.

"Yeah, please don't tell the others I'm still nervous about going down there, it's just ever since the,"

"Woogyman." The name alone sends shivers down his spine.

"Yeah. Do you mind."

'Do I mind, heck yes, but I can't tell you that.'

"Sure thing Phoebe. I'd be happy to and your secrets safe with me. I know my word probably doesn't mean much to you right now but,"

"Stop. Clean slate. Remember? Thank you." Phoebe stops him mid ramble.

Chris grabs a flashlight and clicks it on and off, then he offers his hand to Phoebe. Phoebe takes a deep breath and takes his hand in a vice like grip, her nails digging into his hand. Phoebe opens the door and Chris clicks on the light.

Hand in hand they start down the stairs, into the basement.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Cliffhanger! May be until tomorrow before I update sorry. I'll try before.


	3. The Woogy and a bar brawl

GN chapt 3

Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter. No really thanks you guys! Plus in the unchanged future Chris was born in The Manor.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

A large crack stretches the length of the basement, Phoebe and Chris still hand in hand step off the last stair and shine the flashlight around the basement, nothing.

Chris crouches down by the largest part of the crack, his back to Phoebe who is sitting on the bottom step holding the flashlight so the beam is trained on the hole by Chris.

The door slams shut and Chris yelps, "I'm going to open the door back up, I'll be right back Chris."

The light is removed from the hole as Phoebe goes back upstairs and Chris, who's in total darkness, hears footsteps going back upstairs. The footsteps stop, but he doesn't hear the telltale creak of the door opening.

A few more minutes in complete darkness then a thunk. 'Maybe I'm paranoid but now I'm worried.' Chris thinks then calls out, "Phoebe? Is everything alright?"

No reply. As Chris is about to call again, he hears Phoebe's faint voice, "Chris help. I fell, I dropped the flashlight, I think it broke. The door is locked, I was on my way back down and I fell. I'm halfway, I need help down the rest of the way. Please Chris, I need you."

"I'm coming Phoebe! Hold on, I won't let you down." Chris stands and runs towards the stairs, but his foot catches on the crack, he feels it twist, hears a sickening crack and falls on his face.

Chris crawls towards the steps and climbs up like a cat, towards Phoebe.

Chris's hand bumps a foot he looks up to see Phoebe standing above him grinning cruelly, "Phoebe, you're okay?" Chris asks in confusion.

Then Chris notices the inky black smoke curling around her, "Surprise!" Before Chris knows what's happening Phoebe's foot connects with his chest and he goes flying backwards down the stairs, his glasses fly off his face, he lands flat on his back and his head smacks the cement, pain erupts all over, unconsciousness threatens to overwhelm him, but he forces back the tide and moves himself onto his knees, ignoring the blood that drips down his face.

Chris sways and can't stop himself from dropping on his hands and knees, his head bent down, he sees to shoes and looks up, shaking the blood from his eyes, Phoebe.

The black smoke streams out of her and hits Chris, "No, no, no! You can't have me!" He screams as it infiltrates his body.

Phoebe collapses in front of him, landing on her side, her ankle giving out beneath her and she falls in a puddle of blood. Chris's blood drips on her face as he writhes in agony, trying to keep the darkness at bay. But the darkness is too strong and it fills his soul with darkness, evil, anger and hopelessness.

Slowly the pain from his head, his back and his ankle disappears and Chris rises to his knees once more, but it isn't Chris anymore. The Woogy has completely taken over the strongest adult in the house.

"Chris, The Woogy?" Phoebe croaks.

Chris stands, bends down and helps Phoebe to her feet, letting her lean on him, "Vanquished again, but I lost my glasses."

"Come on let's get us to Leo."

Chris picks Phoebe up and heads upstairs, upon reaching the door Chris waves his arm violently and it blows off it's hinges and explodes into a million pieces. Chris stops, "Piper. Sorry didn't see you there. Call Leo."

"Leo!" Piper calls, "Could you come in here please? Phoebe's hurt. Paige!"

"So is Chris, he fell." Phoebe adds, from Chris's arms.

Leo rushes in and takes in the room, Paige comes up right behind him, "What happened?"

Leo starts healing Phoebe's ankle as she explains, "I thought I smelt a gas leak and Chris offered to go with me and check in the basement."

Leo finishes Phoebe and Chris sets her down, then let's Leo start healing his head and he finishes the story with, "And I carried Phoebe up here, blasted the door open a little too hard and Piper blew it up."

Leo finishes as Phoebe says, "He saved my life again."

Piper surprises everyone by giving Chris a big hug just then. "Thank you for saving my sister. I'm sorry."

After that Paige orbs back to her temp job, Leo goes back to playing with Wyatt and Piper makes lunch, but not before saying, "Pheebs could you set up P3 for me, my bartender for tonight just called in sick."

"Thanks. I'll call you when we get there so you can walk me through it on speaker."

Phoebe takes Chris's hand and they orb out.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Phoebe calls Piper the minute she arrives with Chris, who excuses himself for the bathroom.

Chris reappears and stalks towards the phone, Phoebe is in the storage room, he presses the hang up and collapses, knocking a glass to the floor with his hand as he does so.

Phoebe hears the tinkling sound of smashing glass and the thump of someone hitting the ground. Phoebe runs out and kneels next to Chris, she puts her head on his chest, looking for a heartbeat, he has one.

Suddenly Chris rolls over pushing Phoebe underneath him, her legs are bent underneath her, he pins her arms with his knees and sits on her chest. Chris didn't weight much, but with the Woogy upgrade and his positioning it was enough to trap Phoebe beneath him.

"Chris what are you doing?" Phoebe wheezes, the air knocked out of her.

"Shut up witch!" Chris growls and punches her nose, it breaks and blood streams down her face. Chris starts squeezing Phoebe's neck, effectively cutting off her air supply.

Phoebe struggles beneath him, trying to free her legs and arms but to no avail, Phoebe gags underneath him choking on her tongue.

Chris grins evilly, Phoebe's struggles were definitely growing weaker. Inside Chris was screaming, trying to pull himself off Phoebe, but it's futile, the Demon's control is too strong.

The front door blows open, in walks Piper, Leo and Paige. They take in the scene and run down the stairs at full speed. Paige trips and takes Leo and Piper down with her, they roll down the stairs and crash into the wall.

Chris starts squeezing harder, Phoebe's struggles slow almost to a stop, Leo hurtles towards them, Phoebe stops struggling, she convulses once, her tongue sticks out and Leo slams headfirst into Chris's side, bowling him over, knocking him off Phoebe.

Paige and Piper reach Phoebe next as Leo grapples with Chris. Chris throws Leo under him and starts raining punches down on his face, then Chris conjures a crossbow and without looking shoots it at Piper and Paige. The arrows hit them with such force they're knocked into the wall pinned by their shirts and completely unconscious.

Turning his attention back to Leo, Chris unconjures the crossbow and conjures an athame. He raises his arm, and Leo surges upwards throwing Chris off him, Leo jumps on top of him and pummels his face and body. Leo picks Chris up by his shirt collar and flings him over Phoebe's body, over Piper and Paige who are stuck in the bar counter wall and over the bar counter.

Leo scrambles over to Phoebe and begins healing, Chris flies over the counter, athame in hand, knocks Leo away from Phoebe and raises the athame to strike. A gun butt slams into Chris's head, he falls on top of Leo, the athame impales the ground next to Leo's head and Chris falls unconscious.


	4. On the assault and attempted murder

GN chapt 4

Leo, not stopping to see who helped him, pushes Chris off him and leaps towards Phoebe his hands outstretched, who sits up coughing before Leo has a chance to heal her. Leo heals Piper and Paige while Phoebe removes the arrows. Then Phoebe turns to see who rescued them, a leprechaun.

"Thank you Liam. I don't know what happened, he just snapped." Phoebe says, as Piper and Paige force a potion to bind Chris's powers down his throat.

"No problem. I'm glad you're okay. Now I best be off I hear the police."

An officer thunders down the stairs and into P3, he says, "Officer Mitchell, may I take some pictures of your neck?"

Phoebe pulls the neck of her shirt away from her neck, revealing thumb shaped red marks, that were already bruising, Mitchell snaps a few pictures of her.

Mitchell moves over to Chris, pulls some elastic gloves on and places the athame in an evidence bag. Mitchell rolls Chris over onto his back and handcuffs his hands behind his back. Piper and Paige hug Phoebe.

Chris's head jerks up as he wakes up, "What's going on? What happened? How'd I get here?"

Mitchell pulls Chris to his feet and says, "Christopher Perry you are under arrest for the assault and attempted murder of one Phoebe Alyssa Halliwell. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you."

"What?! You guys what's going on? Please I don't understand! I thought you trust me!" Chris cries.

Piper walks up to Chris and spits, "We were wrong to trust you. We'll never make that mistake again. Now get out of my life and don't show your face here again. I won't let you harm my family."

"What are you talking about? I would never ever hurt you, not in a million years! Please Paige, Phoebe, Leo. Please I don't understand! No, please." Chris pleads.

Piper slaps Chris hard, "Shut up you piece of trash. If I ever see you again, you'll wish you were never born."

Mitchell pushes Chris forwards, "Let's go."

"Noo, I haven't done anything wrong. Officer please. Believe me, please just believe me." Chris begs.

"Yeah, yeah that's what they all say. Now Move!"

Mitchell pushes Chris again and he stumbles forwards, "No, No, Noooo! Please, No. No, I have to save them, please let me go. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chris wails as Mitchell half drags, half pushes Chris towards the stairs.

They reach the stairs and Chris plants his feet, "No. I have to stay here, you don't understand."

"We can either do this the hard way or the easy way. Your choice."

Chris remains with his feet planted, "I haven't done anything wrong. I would never hurt them. They're all I have left. I won't leave them."

"I guess it's the hard way then." Mitchell pulls out his gun, cocks it and prods Chris in the back, "Move."

Chris shakes his head, "No."

"You've got to the count of three to start moving up those stairs. One,"

Chris remains defiant, "No, I won't leave them, let me go!"

"Two,"

Chris stays put, "Three." Mitchell pushes Chris forward with his gun and Chris falls on his face on the stairs, Mitchell aims his gun at the back of his head, "Move!"

Chris shakes his head defiantly and squeezes his eyes shut, Mitchell pulls the trigger and fires. The gun goes off, Chris flinches, then he realizes he's still alive, "That one was a blank, the next one's real, now move."

Chris relents, struggles to his feet and trudges reluctantly up the stairs, casting mournful glances behind him. They continue upstairs, the gun barrel pressed into his back, "I'll come back for you. I promise, I will save you." Chris mumbles, Mitchell pushes him extra hard, and Chris stumbles out the front door.

"Please Officer, you have to believe me. I'm innocent, I would never hurt them. They're like family to me. Please you've got to believe me. Please sir just trust me."

"Shut up and keep moving."

"No, please sir please." Chris pleads desperately.

Mitchell kicks Chris and he falls to his knees, Mitchell moves in front of him and cocks his gun, "No, no, no, Noooo please. You don't understand!" Mitchell pushes Chris's face into the ground so he can't see and fires his gun thrice in the air. Chris screams and bursts into tears, "Alright, alright. I'll go."

Mitchell roughly pulls Chris up and opens the door to his cruiser, "In."

Chris ducks into the cruiser, Mitchell slams the door, climbs in the front and drives away. Chris stares out the window until P3 disappears from view, he bends over in his seat and fights off the returning nausea, silent tears stream down his face, mixing with his blood.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

A few pictures later, Chris is sitting on a hard jail bed, trying to control the nausea, which has returned at full force. Suddenly Chris falls to the ground, rolling in agony as a wave of pain, darkness and evil rolls through him, The Woogy. When his powers had been bound The Woogy was restrained until it could figure a way around it.

Chris writhes in pain and forces it out of his body, "Look what you've done! If I can't have my revenge using you. I'll just have to kill you myself." The Woogy hisses.

The waves of crippling pain from expelling The Woogy continues and Chris can't do anything but watch paralyzed as the shadow glides towards him.

Then it hits him, he can't breathe, he claws at invisible hands on his throat, it was like Phoebe all over again.

Chris knows his time is running out but he has to try,

"I am strong

I am light

I am one to strong to fight"

"You're weak, I've won once." Growls The Woogy and Chris feels his airway constrict more.

"Return to dark

Where Shadows dwell

You cannot have this Halliwell"

"You're not a Halliwell. Give up."

"Go away and leave my sight

And take with you

This endless night."

"Noooo!" The Woogy screams and explodes.

Panting Chris gulps in mouthfuls of air and sits up, only then he realizes he's still bleeding and pain pulses through his ankle. He heaves himself up on the bed and lies there, trying not to puke.

Minutes later though the pain in his ankle, plus the continuing blood loss, adding on to exhaustion is too great and Chris gives in to the temptation of passing out.

'Nobody saw The Woogy posses me and they all thing it's been vanquished. I just vanquished my only proof.'

-/Chrishalliwell11\-


	5. Disappearance

GN chapt 5

(My fic, changed conception date)

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Chris wakes to the door of his cell clanging open, "Perry. You've got a visitor."

Chris pushes himself up, grits his teeth and walks towards the door, grimacing every time he puts weight on his ankle. Upon reaching the door to his cell two officers handcuff him and lead him towards a small windowless room. They open the door and push him in. At first Chris doesn't see anyone, but then he sees a graying man standing with his back to him.

"Gr-Victor?" Chris grunts.

The man turns and says, " Nope. You don't know me yet, but I know you. Hello Chris, I'm getting you out of here. I saw everything in the basement. I also need your help."

"How did you see everything? What were you doing in the basement?"

"I'll explain everything later. I'm guessing by your physical state The Woogy's gone."

"Yes. Are you bailing me out?"

"Let's just say I pulled in a few favors from friends in high places."

The man knocks on the door and the officers escort Chris back to his cell. Moments later though the officers return and re cuff him. This time however, they turn a corner, unlock a door and they enter the main police office.

The man is signing some papers, another officer comes over, bends down and attaches an ankle monitor to his ankle. Luckily he doesn't pick the injured ankle, "You are not allowed to leave the city. I trust you know how this works, one mishap and someone else will have to get you out. He's all yours Sir."

The other officers give the key to the man who takes and pockets it, "Time to go."

The officers escort Chris outside and out to a Jeep that's parked outside. The officers open the door and Chris climbs inside. The man gets in the front and they drive away.

Chris nods off and wakes to the man prodding his shoulder, "Get up now!" He barks sharply.

Chris crawls out, still handcuffed and the man pulls him out, "Sit." He pushes Chris into a chair. They seem to be in an alleyway.

The man goes behind him and Chris feels something metal squeeze his uninjured ankle. He looks down as pain shoots through his injured ankle, his ankles are shackled to the chair legs. Chris starts panicking as rough rope rubs past his wrists and tugs them towards the chair arms, while they're still handcuffed.

"What are you doing?" Chris asks weakly and earns a swat to his injured ankle.

The man stands and to Chris's horror he sees a blindfold come towards his eyes, Chris opens his mouth to scream and the man shoves a gag in his mouth, effectively stopping his scream in his mouth.

Chris tries to activate his powers, but he can't, dumb potion. There's a quick needle sharp pain in his wrist and feeling slowly disappears from his body, then nothing.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

When Chris comes to he can feel everything but his ankles, it's as if they no longer exist. Chris takes stock of his situation, a rough cloth rubs his skin, so he's in a grain sack or something. He can't see a thing or speak, so he's still blindfolded and gagged. After a few furious moments Chris comes to the conclusion his powers are still down. Instead of feeling shackles digging into his ankles, he feels a rope wrapped around him from his waist to his thighs. The metal handcuffs are still digging gouges into his wrists, plus rope is wrapped around his arms from the handcuffs to his armpits. Rope also hugs his arms from the elbow up to his body and he's bent over in the sack. The sack is bouncing around, so Chris figures he's back in the Jeep.

'This Sucks!'

Then something horrible dawns on Chris, it's February 18th, 2003. His ankles feel like they don't exist because they don't exist, he's disappearing, it's his conception date. (In my fic when he starts disappearing, his body completely, slowly disappears as in completely vanishes from existence, is erased, dissolved etc.)

Chris feels the bouncing stop some time later and the door opens, he feels his sack lifting, then it hits the ground hard, and he's being dragged across the ground.

All of a sudden he's jerked into the air and he's swinging. 'This does not help with nausea!' Then he's flying through the air, he hears glass shatter, then he hits the ground with tremendous force and almost blacks out.

Chris tumbles out of the sack and he feels another needle sharp pain in his wrist and then he blacks out.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Chris wakes up and the handcuffs, the rope, the gag and blindfold are on the ground next to him.

Chris thinks this is good before he looks down, "Ahh, ohh geez! I have no legs or arms!"

He's looking out a broken window in an abandoned building across town, it's dark and he knows he has only hours left.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Hours pass and the sky lightens above San Francisco, all alone in the broken window of an abandoned building a head sits staring out at his beloved city for the last time.

Across town in the living room of the Victorian Manor residing on 1329 Prescott Street the grandfather clock hands hit five.

The sad little head of Christopher Perry Halliwell vanishes from existence forever.


	6. The Plan and the summoning

GN chapt 6

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

The next morning Piper wakes up and snuggles closer to Leo, who had given up being an Elder last night to protect her and her family. Chris's betrayal is a distant never to be spoken of again memory.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Phoebe crouches in the basement, replaying the events that took place there only twelve hours ago in her head. She picks up a pair of broken carmel brown glasses and is pulled into a premonition.

*Queue Premonition of events in basement from Chris's POV, then from the jail cell and the events after.*

"Oh Gods, he's gone, I didn't want him to die. I knew somehow in my heart he would've never attacked me. Now he's gone, why is he gone?" Phoebe quietly cries, holding onto the glasses like a lifeline.

Phoebe straightens, "I can still try and save him. I'll go summon him."

Phoebe stands, climbs the stairs and makes her way to the attic, she grabs the Book and locks herself in her room.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

15 minutes later...

"Guiding spirts I ask thee

Send me

To where I'll find

Who I wish

In this space and time."

Bright lights surround Phoebe and she vanishes from the Manor, at the last moment she grabs the strap of a backpack, which disappears too.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Phoebe reappears in the window frame of a broken window overlooking the Bay, across town from the Manor. She bends down and sits, her feet dangling off the side in the exact spot she knew Chris disappeared from hours earlier.

Phoebe swings her legs back inside and opens her bag and sets up the candles nessasary for her next spell.

Phoebe lights the candles,

"Hear these words

Hear my cry

Spirit from the other side

Come to me

I summon thee

Cross now the Great Divide."

White lights swirl and coalesce into a human shape.

"You rang?"

"Grams!"

"What? You were calling weren't you? Where in the name of The Source are we?"

"I wasn't calling for you Grams. I have no idea where we are exactly, but we are across town on the Bay."

"Oh, then who were you calling and why?"

"I was calling for Chris."

"New neurotic future whitelighter Chris?"

"Yep. The very same you meant."

"Honey, he's a whitelighter. Why would he be with me?"

"He's not a whitelighter exactly, he's a witchlighter."

"A what now?"

"A witch whitelighter hybrid, like Wyatt and Paige."

"Ohh, has something happened?"

Phoebe explains everything, from the earthquake to summoning her by accident. "I want to save him or at least apologize to him. Could you help me?"

Grams steps out of the candle circle, "I thought you'd never ask. What's the plan?"

"Go to the future and try summoning his transparent butt there."

"Okay then. But we're going to need help in doing so."

"But who, it's not like my sisters or Leo are up for a rescue mission?"

"I know just who can help. Be right back." Grams steps back inside the circle and disappears.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

"For the love of all that is holy, come on you guys!" Grams yells, willing herself to go back to her distraught granddaughter.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Grams steps out of the circle and says, "I give you our help and backup."

White lights form into Patty Halliwell, who steps out and embraces her daughter, "Hello Phoebe."

Blue lights filter in next to the circle as mother and daughter break apart, "Can it really be?" Phoebe sobs and races forward as two people she thought she'd only see after death, become huggable again. The two new arrivals catch Phoebe in their arms and they hug each other tightly.

"It's okay Phoebe, we're here now." The two figures say in unison.

"Oh Prue I miss you so much."

"I've missed you too Phoebe." Prue chokes out, crying.

"I give you Prudence and Andrew Halliwell - Trudeau, whitelighters."

"Wait you're whitelighters!? Why? How?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes, uh no idea and we were given a choice. We couldn't see you yet, but we can soon. You have to keep this secret or else we won't be able to see you ever again." Prue answers.

"I'll keep it, I promise." Phoebe sounds sincere.

"Good, do you have a plan?" Prue asks, releasing Phoebe.

"Yep, go the future and try summoning his transparent butt there."

"The future?" Andy and Prue ask confused.

"Right, sorry guys. A few months ago The Titans were released and this whitelighter orbs in and saves Paige from dying and me from turning to stone. He told us that he's from a future where The Titans killed Paige and all the Elders, not just most of them. Anyway he told us that he was here to rewrite history, to help us save the future." Phoebe finds herself quoting Chris almost word for word. Phoebe finishes with the events of the hours previously.

"Okay, so he randomly disappears and you want to see if you can save him?" Prue says.

"Yep."

"Okay I think I got it but just in case I wasn't listening tell me the whole thing again." Andy says.

Phoebe sighs, takes a deep breath and stops when Prue smacks Andy playfully, "He's got it. Got a spell?"

"Yep, it'll probably need the Power of Three though."

"That's where Mom and Grams come in. Three Generations of Halliwell's, one being a Charmed One."

Phoebe pulls out a piece of paper and grabs Prue's hand, Patty takes Andy's hand and Grams, Patty and Phoebe say the spell,

"Witches in the future

Witches in the past

Send us back from whence he came

Right where he left

All now the same." (Modeled off of "to return future Wyatt)

POOF!

They turn into white lights and the lights disappear into the ceiling, then they reappear, coming in through the wall, then the lights combine into Phoebe, Prue, Andy, Patty and Grams.

"It didn't work. We're still here." Andy sounds disappointed.

" I don't understand. That was a perfectly good spell. It should have worked." Grams sounds iritated majorly iritated.

"Oh, it worked all right." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe honey, I'd like to teach you a new word, it's called Denial." Prue says quietly.

"Oh yeah, look up." Phoebe says, doing just that.

They all look up, the ceiling, as well as the floors above are gone, the walls around them are in shambles, showing horrific views of the city. Fires burn all over, The Bridge is gone except for the red-orange metal beams. Darkness blankets the city, ash and smog fill the already dark, cloudy sky. A giant navy blue castle towers across town, above the burning, collapsing buildings.

Phoebe falls to her knees, clutching her head, "So much pain, hopelessness, terror and. .. glee."

"Glee?"

"The demons."

"Did Chris tell you about this?"

"No, all he said was something about families not existing, barely getting to know his and that if we didn't take this seriously we'd find out what a world of darkness feels like, his world. I guess that wasn't as big as an exaggeration as we thought. No wonder he's a little neurotic, this must be why he wanted us to vanquish so many demons, we just brushed him off or ignored him altogether."

"As soon as we get back to saving him, you can apologize and improve things. But that requires a Chris to talk with first." Andy gently reminds his distraught sister in law."

Phoebe nods, shakes her head and reaches into her bag, she pulls out four potion vials and hands one to each of her companions, "Not sure if this will work on ghosts and whitelighters, but I really don't need your emotions too right now." The four of them uncork the vials and empty the contents into their mouths, Phoebe sets up and lights the candles.

"Hear these words

Hear my cry

Spirit from the other side

Come to me

I summon thee

Cross now the Great Divide."

White lights cascade down from the ceiling and form a female figure, who's facing away from them, this is definitely not Chris.

The person turns to face them, gasps of horror emit from the mouths of the time travelers, "Hello Phoebe. Welcome to your future." Dead Phoebe says.


	7. Bouncing heads and reunions

GN chapt 7

Phoebe gapes open mouthed at a ghost of herself, "I-I'm..."

"Dead. Yeah, it sucks, but you're not alone in the matter." Dead Phoebe says nonchalantly.

"Y-you m-mean..." Phoebe stutters.

"Yep, Piper, Paige, Leo, Paige's husband and all but one of her kids, our husband and kids, plus Piper's daughter."

"Melinda?"

Yeah, Melinda."

"Our husband and kids?" Phoebe squeaks.

"Don't look so surprised." Dead Phoebe says slightly offended.

"What about us?" Prue asks, motioning to herself and Andy.

"You're both still alive, well as alive as two whitelighters can be." Phoebe says in a monotone.

"How can you be so cold? They're your family!" Andy asks.

"I never had time to mourn for them, after all The Power of Three was eradicated in one day anyway, I never had time to miss them or to be alone. As for my surviving family they're better off dead. Pain and fear are the only things telling them they're still alive, they're not really living, just surviving. Now why are you really here?"

"What happened when The Titans attacked?" Phoebe asks.

"The Elders made it look like Paige died, but in reality she was "Up There" with them. It motivated us to fight. Unfortunately for The Elders it was too late for them, they all died before we vanquished The Titans."

"Did you meet someone from the future?" Prue asks, seeing where Phoebe's train of thought is going.

"No, why?"

"We did, a whitelighter." Phoebe says.

"Chris?" Dead Phoebe says in actual shock.

"Yes, how do you?" Phoebe asks, surprised that her future self would guess correctly.

"Is he why you're here?" D. Phoebe interrupts frantically, "What happened?" She grabs Phoebe's shoulders and they're both launched into a premonition.

Premonition: Chris is looking over star charts and calculating something, he circles yesterday's date(currently, not when premonition is taking place) on the calendar. The scene switches to Chris's head vanishing in the abandoned building window.

The Phoebe's gasp as they come out of the premonition, "Did you see it too?" They say in unison.

"I guess that answers that question." Andy says, Grams chuckles and Prue elbows Andy.

Patty screams and everyone else turns to look at her, a human head has appeared in her hands.

Patty, still screaming, drops the head and it rolls end over end, "Ouch.., Ouch.., Ouch.., Ouch," Grumbles the rolling head, it stops at both Phoebe's feet, "Phoebe why are there two of you? Why is the other one of you alive, and why in Hades are you guys here? Who's in charge back at the Resistance?" The head asks in a hoarse, grumpy, muffled voice.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Phoebe bends down and gingerly picks up the head carefully and turns it so it's facing her, "Chris?! What in Hades is going on here? Why didn't you tell us about this?" Phoebe shrieks.

"Hearing loss Phoebe!" Chris says, "Welcome to my future, now you see why I came back. I was so secretive because if I successfully prevented this from happening you would never need to find out how bad the future really was. I was trying to protect you from the horrible truth of the matter."

"Sometimes it's more noble to tell a small lie rather than a painful truth." Prue says quietly.

"Exactly."

"Oh Chris, I'm sorry. Question, why are you just a head? What happened to you?"

"I'm not going to be a head much longer, so you may want to put me down." As he says this his chest and arms appear.

Phoebe staggers under the sudden weight gain and sets Chris down, minutes later he jumps to his feet fully reformed, "Yes! I'm back!" He punches the air with his hand.

Chris blushes in embarrassment, "Sorry. I disappeared because I accidentally changed something so my parents hadn't... um," if possible his face turns even redder, "umm... you know."

"Huh?" Phoebe and the other time travelers ask clueless.

"Christopher Perry you did What? What were you even thinking?!" Dead Phoebe scolds.

"What? What are we missing here?" Grams asks.

"Ummm, uh." Chris mumbles and Dead Phoebe snickers at Chris's obvious discomfort.

"This is not the time for umm." Grams says in a tone of disapproval.

"Let me spell it out for you blockheads." Dead Phoebe says.

The time travelers all look offended by the comment, "We're standing right here you know." Andy says.

"Is that anyway to address your elders?" Grams and Patty say.

"Phoebe!" Prue says in mock hurt.

Chris looking alarmed glances at his Phoebe, "Relax dude! I'm not as dumb as I was in 2003. I'll only tell them what they need to know."

Phoebe glares at her future self in annoyance, but Future Phoebe just smirks and continues, "In your time Chris here doesn't exist yet, and apparently Mr. Neurotic Genius, trying to save the future world from going to the demons," Now it's Chris's turn to glare at Phoebe's future self, "changed something and his parents didn't conceive him in time so he vanished. But then his parents..."

"Uh duh duh duh duh!" Chris yells, covering his ears, his face beet red, "They got the point!"

"Oh." Andy says, "yeah, ew."

"Now that that's settled and I'm back we really should get going before the probes or sensors, uh sense us." Chris says, suddenly serious again.

"Take care Chris and Good luck." Phoebe says, hugging him.

"Phoebe!" He hisses.

Phoebe exchanges a confused look with the others, then pulls out the spell, "Let's go."

Future Phoebe steps back into the circle of candles and Chris blows one out, "Blessed be."

The time travelers all join hands and together, The Generation Power of Three says the return spell.

"Witches in the future

Witches in the past

Send us back from whence we came

Right where we started from

As if no time has come to pass."

POOF!

They turn into the same white lights and the lights disappear into the ceiling, then they reappear, coming in through the wall, then the lights form into Phoebe, Prue, Andy, Patty, Grams and Chris.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

AN: Sorry that took forever! I wanted a good length update for the holidays. Speaking of which, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy New Year and have a great Holiday season! I celebrate Christmas and reviews would make my Christmas special!


	8. Don't blow me ACHOO!

GN chapt 8

A few hours later...

After a tearful goodbye to Prue and Andy, Grams and Patty returned to the Heavens, leaving Chris and Phoebe alone in the abandoned building.

Chris sways and sits down in the window frame as a wave of vertigo crashes over him, "Are you okay Chris?" Phoebe asks in alarm, her voice seems extremely loud in Chris's pounding head.

"Yeah, just I wouldn't suggest time - travel on an empty stomach after vanishing from existence for a few hours." Chris says, he knows it's a flat lie, "Why do you care anyway? I tried to kill you." Chris hangs his head in shame.

Phoebe sits down next to him, "I got a premonition," Phoebe pulls out Chris's glasses, "off these."

Chris glances sideways at his glasses and with a quivering hand takes them and puts them on his face, "What'd ya see?" His voice comes out as a hoarse whisper.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Phoebe asks, noticing the shake to his hand.

"Fine." Chris says curtly.

"If you're sure. And to answer your question I saw the Woogy attack in the basement from your point of view and then the events in the Jail and everything after, up until you disappeared."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to fight it Phoebe, I've always been more vulnerable to it's attacks." Chris mumbles.

"Why? You weren't born in the Manor, were you?"

Leo's voice echos in Chris's head, but he ignores it, "No I wasn't born in the Manor, but you saw the future and the Woogy is really strong there because evil has control of the Manor. I'm from the future and so my best guess is, because I'm from a time when the Woogy is quite strong then it effects me here the same way it would in the future." Chris knows this is complete bull but he couldn't exactly tell the truth on this one.

"Oh, okay. About the future and uh, um..." Phoebe stutters. Chris glances at her encouraging, "I'm so sorry we didn't listen to you or didn't take you seriously. But I promise that I'll do whatever I can to help prevent that future from ever happening."

Chris looks mildly surprised, "It's okay Phoebe, I understand. We should probably get back I'm guessing nobody knows you're here. How did you get here?"

Phoebe stands and picks up her bag, "A spell, and you're right we should get going."

Chris rises shakily to his feet and stumbles, "Woah, think maybe you could use it again. I don't want to try orbing yet."

"Sure." Phoebe says steadying him, "You don't look a hundred percent yet."

Phoebe pulls out the paper with the spell and a pen to modify it.

"Guiding spirts we ask thee

Send we

To where we'll find

What we wish

In this space and time."

Phoebe and Chris recite the spell and the two vanish in bright white lights.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

The Attic minutes before...

Paige opens the attic door holding the Book of Shadows in her other arm.

Piper, who is scrying, looks up, "You found the Book. Where was it?"

Paige sets the heavy book down on its pedestal before answering, "Phoebe's bed. Speaking of the Witch did you find her yet?"

Piper stops scrying, "I had her for a second but then I lost her."

Paige opens the Book and starts flipping pages, "Let me guess, she wasn't at the Office."

"Nope, in some abandoned buildings across the Bay. I think it's time to try a summoning spell."

"Already got it." Paige says as she turns to the correct page, Piper stands and joins her, grabbing Paige's hand.

Before either one can finish the spell or start it for that matter white lights filter in through the ceiling, forming into Phoebe and, "Chris?!"

"Oh CRAP!" Chris says in a harsh voice before falling to his knees on the rough attic floorboards.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

"What in Hades are you doing here? Why for the love of all that is holy were you with him. He tried to kill you!" Piper yells, furious.

Chris grabs his head and moans, still kneeling on the attic floor.

"Are you wearing glasses?" Paige asks.

Piper raises her hands, ready to blow Chris up, but Phoebe steps forward and grabs her hands, forcing them down, "Don't! And it wasn't his fault."

"What do you mean it wasn't his fault?" Paige asks livid.

Phoebe tells them about her premonition, summoning Grams and Patty, traveling to the future, seeing and feeling the destruction, accidentally summoning her dead future self, all of them being dead, Chris reappearing in the future, returning to this time and returning here.

Chris meanwhile has curled up on the dusty attic floor, still clutching his head, letting out small moans of pain.

"How do we know he didn't put a spell on those glasses so you'd receive a premonition conveniently clearing his name?" Piper asks dubious.

"Piper! Look at him for a second, actually look at him! You saw his reaction when Officer Mitchell arrested him!" Phoebe exclaims incredulously at her sisters behavior.

Chris moans and whispers hoarsely, "Shh it's all right Phoebe, she has every right to suspect. I almost killed you, she's just being your older overprotective sister. I know what it's like."

He breaks off in a pitiful coughing fit, before whispering,

"Hide the identity of those who will to stay unknown

Project for all who dwell to see

The thoughts inside Phoebe's head

So Piper won't blast me dead."

A white cloud appears over Phoebe's head and everyone in the room gets a replay of Phoebe's premonition and the horrific views of the future city.

"Oh." Is all Piper can say as the cloud vanishes in a poof.

"ACHOO!" Chris sneezes violently and momentarily disappears in weak blue orbs, before reappearing in a shivering, pale heap.

"Oh that's not good." Paige says.

"ACHOO!" Chris sneezes violently again with the same results as before, "Joy! This sucks."

"At least you probably won't sneeze orb into another reality where you're dead." Paige says.

"Huh?" Phoebe and Piper ask.

"Never mind. So what'd ya do? Fall off the bridge?"

"ACHOO!" Chris sneezes yet again, he sniffles before replying, "Yes actually."

"Seriously? When?" Piper chuckles.

"During the earthquake that released the Woogy...again."

"Speaking of which, is the Woogy vanquished or not?" Paige asks.

"Yes, I vanquished it in jail while it tried to kill me. ACHOO!" Chris orbs out again but this time he doesn't reappear.

"Where did he go?" Phoebe asks.

"Ah Crap." Piper exclaims in exasperation.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-


	9. Oh Crap! Where in Hades is he?

GN chapt 9

Minutes later downstairs where Leo and Wyatt have been...

"Leo can you sense him?" Phoebe asks.

Leo closes his eyes for a moment and then opens them again, "I can't get a definitive read on his position."

"I'll start scrying, Piper he's going to need something to help with that sneeze. Leo keep sensing, Paige see if he's in any of the usual places, P3, The Bridge, Golden Gate Park." Phoebe says, heading upstairs.

"Why did I have to open my big mouth?" Paige says orbing out.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Chris opens his eyes, "Oh CRAP! Where in Hades am I?" Looking around all he can see in any direction is inky black darkness. Another thing, he can hardly move, his hand brushes something hard, smooth, a wall. His other hand hits a solid wall, his feet hit the same wall, reaching above his head and above his body, yep you guessed it, more walls. Chris closes his mouth and listens intently, he can't hear any air moving.

"Oh crap, I sure hope I either sneeze out of here or my family finds me within five hours."

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Phoebe heads upstairs to the attic, pulls out a crystal and a map and begins scrying. A few minutes later, Phoebe slaps herself in the forehead, "I need something of Chris's for the crystal to concentrate on."

Phoebe starts pacing the attic, waiting for Paige's return, when the sun glints off of something lying on the ground, "Of course! When Chris sneezed his glasses must have fallen off again."Phoebe picks up the glasses, still holding the crystal in her other hand, and is thrown into a premonition.

Premonition: Chris sneeze orbing, the cemetery, the grandfather clock five hours in the future, a mausoleum, Chris's face, pale and lifeless.

Gasping Phoebe opens her eyes, the crystal has flown out of her hand, clear across the room and is now spinning rapidly above the cemetery Cole's family mausoleum is in.

"Paige!"

Paige orbs in as Phoebe straightens, "I haven't found him yet, I was about to check The Park. What is it?"

"I know where he is, I think."

"You think? How?"

"He dropped his glasses and when I picked them up to scry for him I got a premonition, then the crystal shot out of my hand and started spinning over the cemetery. In my premonition I saw a mausoleum."

"That's great! I'll go tell Leo and Piper." Paige says, walking towards the door.

"Paige, there's one more thing you should know."

Paige stops midway to the door, "What?"

"I also saw the clock, we only have just under five hours to find Chris."

Confusion clouds Paige's face, "What? Why?"

"Mausoleum, Cemetery, five hours..." Phoebe says, listing what they know on her fingers.

"Ohh. Yeah, I still don't get it."

Phoebe slaps her thighs, "Chris will run out of air in just under five hours, he's buried himself alive."

"Ohh, that's definitely not good. I'll go tell Leo and Piper." Paige says and hurries out of the attic calling, "Piper! Leo!"

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Chris POV

'Just when I think my luck is turning around, I sneeze myself into a coffin. That definitely sounds like something I'd do, it just goes to show I'm destined to be grumpy all the time.'

Being stuck inside a coffin gives a person lots of time to think, that is if that person is like me and has a magical family who are probably looking for me, even though they don't know I'm family. One thing that's currently plaguing my thoughts is the other night on the bridge.

I'd frozen up, despite loving my spot on the bridge which is surrounded by water, I try to avoid large amounts of water whenever possible. That night tumbling towards the Bay I'd almost drown, but somebody saved me, somebody with telekinetic abilities, I'd know the familiarity of telekinesis being used on me anywhere.

Part of my Elder/Whitelighter side gives me a different variety of sensing with a witchy twist. Everyone who is magic has a different, unique signature to their powers, everyone can tell the difference between telekinesis and molecular combustion, but only I can sense the deviations, deviations that are like a fingerprint.

The magical signature I felt the other night had a familiarity to it, but not an exact match to anyone in my 'database'. That's another thing, I can remember each and every signature I've felt since gaining my ability. This 'database or power dictionary' as my mom called it has probably kept me alive much longer than if I have these abilities.

I've also noticed during my stay in the past, when Piper tried to freeze me, it felt different from when she accidentally forgot and tried to freeze me in the future. Demon's also feel slightly different, weaker almost.

'Must be something about age.'

Once a signature is registered his sensing abilities can detect oncoming attacks with a familiar magical signature. Meaning demons have trouble catching me off guard, since basically every demon under Wyatt's command has been sent after me at one time or another. Also as I'm constantly reminded here in the past I never relax and okay maybe I'm a little neurotic, but that's what happens to someone who grows up in a war zone and demons are constantly trying to capture you.

I hope my family finds me soon, I can't have more than an hour left. I loose myself in my thoughts, alone, waiting, running out of air, dying.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

"Why does it feel like I live here?" Phoebe comments as soon as they (Leo, Paige, Piper and herself, Wyatt's with Darryl) reform just inside the cemetery, armed with flashlights.

"Because this is where His family mausoleum is, plus Paige came here when she was a vampire." Piper responds, careful not to say Cole's name.

"Plus when I sneeze orbed myself to that alternate reality I was buried here and alternate Piper buried the Lazarus demon here." Paige adds.

"Because Chris only has just under an hour left I came up with a spell to put on his glasses." Phoebe says, pulling out the glasses in question, a folded piece of paper and a vial of fushia potion.

Phoebe places the glasses on the ground in front of her and unfolds the paper,

"Help me locate the one I cannot find

So I may restore my peace of mind."

Phoebe uncorks the vial and pours the potion it contains on the glasses. The glasses glow with pink light and rise into the air.

Phoebe holds out her hand and the glasses land on her open palm, Phoebe puts the glasses on, "Woah!"

"What?" Leo asks slightly concerned.

Phoebe slowly turns in a circle, "There's this little white arrow that glows when I face north, which I'm guessing is the direction we need to go to find Chris."

Phoebe sets off at a fast walk, Paige, Piper and Leo trailing behind uncertainly, "The light is getting brighter the closer we get."

They wind through the cemetery, "Hey Piper?" Phoebe asks, not looking away from the light.

"Yeah?" Piper responds, she's in back arm in arm with Leo.

"Do you have a watch? I want to know how much time we have left."

Piper rolls up her sleeves and Paige asks, "Why?"

"Well because the light is still getting brighter, but it flickered there for a second."

Leo points the flashlight at Piper's wrist, "It's twenty to six."

Phoebe's heart plummets down to her stomach, "We've got to hurry!"

They continue walking at a, increased pace until about five minutes later, Phoebe abruptly stops and Paige walks into her, Piper and Leo bump into Paige and Phoebe cries out as she falls into a hole.

Paige, Piper and Leo peer down, Phoebe's up to her waist in a particularly covered hole about two feet down, "Are you okay?" Piper sounds apologetic.

"Fine, but the glasses stopped getting brighter, now they're doing something I think Leo should see, I'll pass them up."

Phoebe's about to toss the up, but Paige says, "They won't do us or Chris any good if they're broken. Glasses!"

Paige orbs the glasses to her and hands them to Leo, who puts them on, "Wow! How did you see out of these Phoebe?"

"Never mind that. Look down at me and they'll start doing it." Phoebe says in frustration.

Leo looks down at her, "Okay that's a heartbeat."

"That's what I thought, I must be on top."

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

By his calculations Chris has about fifteen minutes left when a muffled thump comes from above him. Chris isn't sure what he should do, he's probably too far down to yell loud enough, but what if he isn't, should he waste his breath?

Chris decides not to waste his breath, he hears faint scraping and grunting noises, but they're growing quieter and quieter as his senses begin to dim. Minutes pass, he knows there's only minutes left, his eyes begin to flicker and he can't fight anymore, his eyes close and he slips into a possibility endless sleep.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Phoebe's shovel hits wood, "Found it."

Leo, who is down with her grabs her hand and they orb back up, "Ready Paige?"

Paige nods and orbs down in the six foot hole, she places a hand on the uncovered part of the coffin and orbs out.

Paige and the coffin reappear next to the hole, Piper carefully takes aim and blasts the lock.

Phoebe, who is wearing the glasses again shouts, "Hurry, there's no pulsing left."

Leo and Paige pull open the coffin and...

-/Chrishalliwell11\-


	10. The one day he thought he could have fun

GN chapt 10

Previously...

Minutes pass, Chris knows there's only minutes left, his eyes begin to flicker and he can't fight anymore, his eyes close and he slips into a possibility endless sleep.

Phoebe's shovel hits wood, "Found it." Phoebe, who is wearing the glasses again shouts, "Hurry, there's no pulsing left."

Leo and Paige pull open the coffin and...

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Chris's eyes and he sucks in a much needed breath of fresh air, "You found me."

"Did you ever doubt we would?" Phoebe asks.

"Truthfully the coffin gave me pause." Chris replies siting up, "Why are you wearing my glasses Phoebe?"

"I cast a locator spell on them so we could find you." Phoebe answers offering Chris her hand.

Chris accepts the hand and rises unsteadily to his feet, "Can I have them back?"

"What? Oh, sure. Sorry." Phoebe removes the glasses and places them in Chris's outstretched palm, the glasses glow with bright white light as they're reunited with their owner.

Chris puts his glasses on and climbs out of the coffin, steadying himself on Phoebe's shoulder, "Alright buster as soon as we get home you're in bed or on the couch, no buts." Piper instructs in a firm tone, "You're obviously sick and exhausted."

Chris lowers his head in defeat, "Yes Piper." It takes all of his willpower not to say Mom.

Everybody joins hands and orb out, they reappear at the Manor minutes later and Piper immediately pushes Chris down on the couch, "Sit, I'll bring you some soup."

Leo orbs away to retrieve Wyatt from Darryl's, Phoebe and Paige sit on the couch adjacent to the one Chris is on.

Paige shakes her head in dismay, "You have the worst luck, you know that right."

Chris grins weakly and sneezes, orbing out at the same time again, "Not again!" Paige yells and grabs his orbs, anchoring him in place.

Chris reforms and sniffles, "Maybe we should cast an anti-orbing spell on me."

"Good idea. Question aren't your powers still bound?" Phoebe says getting up to fetch a piece of paper and pen.

"My witch powers are, but not orbing." Chris answers in a husky tone.

Phoebe returns and jots down a quick spell,

"Orbing problems fix them now

Bind the powers let it be."

Phoebe recites and a blue aura surrounds Chris momentarily.

Chris sneezes again, but no orbs form, "Not your best work, but it did the trick."

Piper enters the room carrying a bowl of soup and a spoon, both of which she presents to Chris, "Here you are. Would you like some tea for your sneeze?"

"Thanks Piper, and yes please." Chris replies accepting the food.

Piper leaves the room for the kitchen to make the herbal tea they made for Paige when she was sneeze orbing.

"Do you even know how to have fun?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah have you ever had fun?" Paige adds.

"I had fun once it was awful." Chris finally answers, nobody sees the tears shining in the emerald depths of his sorrowful gaze.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Piper asks returning with a steaming cup of tea.

Chris sips his tea before replying, "My father always played favorites when it came to me and my older brother, he was never there on my birthday until my cursed fourteenth."

"Why cursed?" Paige asks gently.

"It's cursed because that's the day the world starts going to the demons, the one day I had fun and actually thought I might have a chance at being happy." Chris says remembering the day his world fell apart.

"If you're okay to talk about it, it might help." Phoebe says in a comforting tone.

"My Dad showed up as a surprise and we went to pick out ice cream, we had just exited the store when he got a call from a charge and told me he'd be back soon, so I orbed home to find the house on fire, my brother nowhere to be seen. I raced inside and found my mother on the kitchen floor a huge hole in her stomach, bleeding out." Chris's voice cracks and he drinks out of his soup bowl to hide his tears.

"If it's too hard to continue we understand." Paige says.

"No it's okay, I've told you this much, might as well finish. I never learned how to heal, my dad was always training my older brother. I yelled for my family to come help but nobody came. I remember feeling my mother take her last breath, but I was in denial, I orbed us onto the lawn and the next thing I know I'm in my bed in the house. I thought it was a dream, but when I went downstairs my mother was still dead." Chris draws in a shaky breath and continues, "I found out later that my Aunts and Uncles were attacked by demons and at there homes and didn't make it. My father showed up at the funeral and told me that it was my fault they were dead, if I hadn't been born they would all still be alive. My brother and Grandfather stood up for me and my dad retreated to the Heavens, I haven't seen him since. Rage, grief and the quest for revenge drove my brother off the deap end months later he joined Wyatt when he came to power a year later. The day I thought I could let myself have fun ended up being the worst day of my life, the day my mother died and everything went wrong." Chris finishes and is unable to contain his sob of grief.

Piper's maternal instincts take over and she wraps her arms around Chris, "It's alright, you're going to stop that from ever happening."

Chris jerks away, "Stop it! Don't comfort me it's my fault you're dead, it's all my fault. My dad is right." Chris doesn't realize what he said, but the sisters do, Piper stops stunned and stares at Chris, "It's all my fault, you're all dead because of me. If I hadn't been born you'd be fine. How can you ever forgive me?" Chris sobs, the pressure and stress of keeping his secrets and saving his future finally overwhelming him.

Leo chooses now to orb in as Piper says,"You're my son." utter shock and disbelief in her voice. This neurotic witchlighter from the future that they'd all been mistreating is her son.

Chris doesn't reply he just nods and sobs.


	11. Proof or Denial

Author Note : More to come by February.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

GN chapt 11

Leo chooses now to orb in as Piper says,"You're my son." utter shock and disbelief in her voice. This neurotic witchlighter from the future that they'd all been mistreating is her son.

Chris doesn't reply he just nods and sobs.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Three things run through Leo's head as he quietly walks into the kitchen and then orbs Wyatt to his room,'That's impossible! Piper isn't pregnant! Besides after all he's done it doesn't make any sense.'

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

"Baby look at me," Piper says softly, Chris complies and Piper continues, "It's not your fault okay. For all we know we still would've died, maybe sooner if you hadn't been born. Don't ever think it's your fault. Besides, we know now and because you're here now you've probably already changed our futures. If anyone should be asking for forgiveness it's us."

Chris sniffs, "You think so?"

"Yeah, I do." Piper says.

"Can you forgive us Chris?" Phoebe asks, tears shining in her eyes.

Chris's face turns dark, "Well... I don't know. I mean you put me in jail and haven't been the nicest or easiest charges..."

"Chris!" Phoebe and Paige exclaim hurt and ashamed.

Chris cracks a grin, "I'm joking, I completely understand most of the things you did and said, in your situation I probably would've done something similar. Besides you went all the way to the future to find me."

Phoebe exchanges a glance with Paige and then they pounce on Chris, "Family hug!"

They embrace for a minute, one happy family.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Meanwhile...

Leo orbs to Chris's room at P3, he needs proof the boy is lying.

His room is spotless, everything is neat and ordered in every place of the room but one, his desk.

Leo rifles through the papers on his desk, start charts, lists of potion ingredients, demons and numbers. The numbers have various demon names by them, so Leo's best guess is page numbers.

A forest green backpack catches Leo's eye and he pulls it out from behind the couch and sits down in the desk chair, "Bingo Baby." Leo mutters to himself and unzips the biggest pocket.

Empty potion vials and a bag of corks come out first as well as a plastic tub of full potion vials, tape holds the cork securely in place as well as labels the contents.

Leo reaches inside and his hand bumps something solid, "Hello." A notebook, score. Leo flips through the notebook and then closes it disappointed, not a journal, but a personal Book of Shadows full of spells and potion recipes.

Leo sets the notebook aside and reaches into the pack again, his finger catches a string and he extracts a small leather pouch, "Let's see what secrets you're hiding." Leo pulls the drawstring and carefully empties the contents into the desk.

A familiar looking engagement ring on a silk cord falls out first, then a small gold locket on a chain. Leo excited, sets that aside and sifts through the remaining contents.

When he's done Leo replaces the ring as well as most of the contents except for the locket and three vexing items, "How peculiar, where and how did he get Piper's wedding ring, Paige's favorite earrings and Phoebe's lucky necklace?"

He couldn't have stolen them because Piper's ring was firmly on her finger and Paige was wearing her earrings at this moment. Putting the vexing items aside Leo opens the locket, "Mine and Piper's wedding photo?"

Even more confusing was Paige and Phoebe standing with two men all in wedding clothes, the faces of the men wouldn't focus. Six unfamiliar girls and one boy stand by a teenage Wyatt and a slightly younger male with ear length chocolate brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes, both the boy and Wyatt are grinning with matching smiles.

The locket falls out of Leo's fingers and drops to the floor, seemingly in a trance Leo bends over and picks up the locket and slips it in his pocket. Leo collects the contents of the backpack and returns them to the bag, zipping the bag as he walks Leo stows the bag behind the couch where he'd found it and orbs out.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

At the Manor

Chris laughs as he and his past family share stories and a giddy feeling consumes him, 'For once I'm having fun.'

Unfortunately being a Halliwell something always has to go wrong.


	12. Attack on the family

GN chapt 12

Leo chooses now to orb in as Piper says,"You're my son." utter shock and disbelief in her voice.

Chris doesn't reply he just nods and sobs.

Chris laughs as he and his past family share stories and a giddy feeling consumes him, 'For once I'm having fun.'

Unfortunately being a Halliwell something always has to go wrong.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

The baby monitor on the table starts screaming and startles everybody, "Wyatt!" Chris yells and jumps up, racing towards the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Chris races full speed into his parent's bedroom and bursts into Wyatt's room, a demon standing over Wyatt's crib lifts the screaming toddler into his arms. The door behind Chris slams shut and he spins around just in time to receive a hard blow to the head, Chris falls to his knees and two muscular demons grab his arms and wrench them behind his back. One of the demons holding him clamps a smelly hand over his mouth. The third demon, who appears to be the lead, places Wyatt back in his crib, and turns to face a struggling Chris.

Chris bites down hard on the demon's hand and cries out hoarsely, "Leave my brother alone you..." Chris finishes with a wheeze when the air whooshes out of him as the demon he bit slams it's first into his gut and clamps a hand back over his mouth.

The lead demon summons an empty potion vial and a jewel encrusted athame as he approaches a still struggling demon holding Chris's mouth tilts his head until he's forcefully staring into the lead demon's eyes. The demon's eyes glow red and Chris abruptly stops struggling and is seemingly frozen, only his eyes dart around frantically.

The lead demon places the vial on the ground in front of Chris and uses the athame to slice a hole in his shirt. Chris's eyes widen in horror and then the lead demon slashes with his athame carving a piece of flesh from his stomach. Chris's eyes grow even wider with pain as the vial fills with blood. The demon corks it and the spell on Chris breaks as the demons shimmer out. As soon as the spell breaks Chris doubles over clutching the spot where the athame tore into his skin.

Chris stands and shuffles over to the nightstand and turns on the monitor which the demon had apparently turned off, "Wyatt's fine, but I'm not the best. I'll bring him down with me." Chris turns the monitor back off and scoops Wyatt up, carefully with one arm cradling him, with his other hand Chris uses what remains of his shirt to apply pressure to the wound.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Meanwhile downstairs...

Leo orbs in to see Chris pounding up the stairs like a mountain goat. The sisters are in the living room, Leo enters and then six demons shimmer in, Piper blasts two demons, but the others armed with potions manage to toss their potions one at each person in the room. White smoke billows out and Leo can't help but inhale. The world spins and Leo collapses, the last two things he is aware of are the monitor turning off and his family slumping to the ground, then nothing.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

When Chris reaches the bottom of the stairs, he immediately places Wyatt in the playpen that's downstairs and rushes to his mother, hurriedly checking her for a pulse, she has one. Breathing a little easier Chris checks both of his Aunt's, thankfully they have one too. Just then Chris notices another unconscious form, Leo.

Chris returns to Wyatt and lifts him into his arms, he settles down next to their mother placing her head in his lap. Chris strokes her hair gently, trying to keep it away from his blood.

Shrugging off his jacket careful not to jostle his sleeping baby big brother, Chris gingerly pulls the edges of his shirt away from his wound. Luckily it's only a flesh wound and Chris tears the sleeves off his jacket and uses one as a pad to soak up the blood and try to stop the bleeding, the other to secure it in place.

Chris doesn't know how long he sits there but his mother eventually begins to stir and Chris releases a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Ohh, what happened?" Piper asks the minute her eyes are open.

"It's okay Mum I've got you. Wyatt's safe, he's right here."

"Chris?" Piper asks in confusion.

"It's me. Do you remember anything?"

Piper sits up and gathers the still sleeping Wyatt in her arms before replying, "Six demons attacked...blew two up. They had potions, made white smoke, passing out and then you. They could've killed us." Her sentences are choppy and broken up.

Paige and Phoebe sit up next to Chris, groaning, "Hey you're awake, Aunt Paige go check on Leo he hasn't woken up yet, Aunt Phoebe stay with Piper she's in shock. I'm going to make her some tea to help calm her nerves." Chris stands and helps Piper to the couch, worried to find her shaking like a leaf. Phoebe sits next to Piper and comforts her and Chris hurries to the kitchen.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-


End file.
